Sess's Arse
by WarningZephyr
Summary: He is having a nosebleed imaging all the thing Kagome and himself will do. And cream puffs are the epitome of evil right? I deleted naruto stuffs. Im rewriting almost EVERYTHING and Im writing some new stuff.
1. Cream Puffs

**Draco: **Hi every body!! This is a kinda... er CrackFic so ignore crack headed comments. Sorry if I put inside jokes in here I will explain what they mean later.

**Note 1:** InuTaishou is alive!He is quite well too.

**Note 2: **Dora the Explorer is fat.(No offense to larger ppl)

**Note 3: **I am sorry for not continuing Clark Montessori I need Ideas.

**Summary: **Kagome is mated with Sess and Inuyasha is not happy

"Draco" Speaking

_Draco _Thinking

_**Draco(Some times all capitalized) **_Yelling

Draco Key fact or emphasized sarcasm.

Draco Whispered.

All was happy in the Western kingdom but one little fool that had to ruin the perfect scenario between the Princess and Prince, soon to be Lord and Lady.

The happy couple was sitting on a bench in the garden staring at the Dahlia flowers(Are those in Japan?). "Beautiful."Kagome said to Sessho. "Indeed."Kagome Had of couse gotten use to the one worded answer to a question that needed more. They stared at the flowers and were resting in bliss but then a loud crash, bam, thunk was heard. They looked at eachother in question and slowly walked to the part where the noise was heard.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly got up from his very spot on the ground. He was by hisself and he was carrying a large yellow backpack..._I always wondered what happened to that._

"Kagome where have you been?! I was so worried!Why'd you leave? I thought you had died, but of course you couldnt have died Kikyo would have got her soul... Oh.." Inuyasha's ears drooped and he had a very sorrowful look in his eyes. Kagome looked down and at her feet. Sess felt her pain and held her and whispered nothings in her ear making her feel alot better.

"Kagome, I knew you would'nt wait for me forever but you mated this ass?" He gestured to Sesshomaru. Kagome look back behind Sesshomaru and Him thinking it was something dangerous turned around. Kagome just looked at his back again concentraiting. Sess though he had something on his back so he look over his shoulder and down realizing she was taking Inuyasha's words literally. Inuyasha finally inquired:

"Kagome what are you doing?"

She rushed out of thought and looked at Inu.

"Oh. Sorry I was trying to figure out why any one woudlnt want to marry this ass. Its quite desirable. Now if we wanted a more desirable ass we should go to his father"

Both Inu and Sess heard this and nearly choked. She looked deep in thought. Her hand on her cheek and her arm crossed under her.

"I wonder would he go for younger women..."

Sesshomaru was near killing point and Inuyasha was nearly dead himself.

"Dear, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had one. InuTaisho was currently having a nosebleed out the wazoo and Naraku was er eating creampuffs?

Hope you like it. I was with my friend and we were talking aobut Dora.


	2. Interuptions

another thing i thought of while watching a video by Barats and Berreta...

"Hey Kouga.."

"What?"said Inuyasha.

"Knock knock."

"Whos there?"

"Interupting cow."

"Interupt-" "Moo..MOOO!" Kouga cut Inuyasha off.

"Nice one Kouga."

"Knock Knock."

"Whos there?

"Interrupting Sloth."

"Interupting sloth who..."

Kouga took a clawed finger and slowly poked Inuyasha in the chest.

"Nice Kouga. That was definitely a knock knock joke."

Just then Sesshomaru walked in and saw the two telling lame ass interupting knock knock jokes. So he decided to take this one over and give Inuyasha a little pay back for the incident...

"Hey Inuyasha, Knock Knock." Sesshomaru said as if in a joking mood.

"Inuyasha being a dumbass said "Whos there?"

"Interrupting completely uncalled for."

"Interrupting completely--"He was cut off when Sessh slapped him hard across the face.

Inu was dazed but Kouga was laughing and Yelling that it was awesome.

**END**

hope you liked it. Read and review. THANKS!


	3. Grillz

Sorry. Another horrid thing spawned for all to wince at and hit the back button.

Kagome and The Flufster were sitting on a couch. Its was a comfy couch. A light tan color with streaks of lighter tan. But if you look closely you can also see dark tan. These streaks were because the couch was microfiber. Oh not just any microfiber. The evil kind that makes your ahir all static-ey and sticks up and if your skin is dry pulls it off and makes you go arg! btu continue sitting(ANYWAY!!) They werent watching television

or anything.

Just sitting.

Enjoying the others company.

When suddenly Fluffy stares at Kagome. She gets uncomfortable. When even more randomly Sesshomaru says,

"Smile for me babe."

Kagome scrunches her nose,

"What you lookin at!?"

"I wanna see ya grill!"

Kagome looks bewildered then angry at the audacity. The nerve of some people...

"You wanna see my what?!"

"I wanna see ya grill. Ya ya ya grill."

They say in a VERY uncomfortable silence until it was broken by Kagome.

"What the fuck was that."

"I dunno. Just a question Kagome."

"Yes?" She was still irate and ready to pounce.

"Do you do the homie? I do."

Sesshomaru pulls over Kouga and gives him a twirk.

Sango starts to dance like a fucking hooker to some N.E.R.D.- LapDance

And Kagome finally gains the ability to speak coherently says to Sesshomaru,

"Nigga you gay."


End file.
